dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Story of My Afterlife (Transcript)
(Fade in) Ember: Hello, Ghost Zone! Tell me who you love? (points her microphone to the audience) Ghost Crowd:Ember ! Ember ! Ember ! Ember ! (band plays "Remember") Ember '(singing): Yeah! Oohh! (''Fade in to Ember's past.The past shows Casper High in the fall in the 70's.A mortal Ember is seen on the football field with a teenage boy who looks like Butch Hartman. ) '''Ember: It was, it was September. Wind blows, the dead leaves fall. (Cut to Ember kissing her boyfriend at the movies.Cut to Ember's house a caption by the side says "Two weeks later..." Ember is seen waiting by the phone.) Ember:To you, I did surrender. Two weeks, you didn't call... (Fade in to Casper High.Ember sees her boyfriend and tries to say "Hi" but another girl comes in and leaves with Ember's boyfriend.Ember is heartbroken and starts shedding a tear) Ember:Your life goes on without me. My life, a losing game (Ember is then enraged and punches a locker as flames appear in her eyes.) Ember:But you should, you should not doubt me. You will remember my name (Fade in to Ember's house.Ember is shown smashing a chair and some plates and dishes and is seen cutting her ponytail) Ember: Oh, Ember, you will remember! Ember, one thing remains (Ember is seen at the music store buying her guitar.Fade in to Ember's house.Ember is dying her hair blue and putting on her black eye liner.She is then seen putting on her leather outfit.) Ember:Oh, Ember, so warm and tender You will remember my name! (Fade in to Ember crying as she writes a suicide note on her desk.) Ember:Your heart, your heart abandoned Your wrong, now bear the shame (Fade in to Ember's house on fire as Ember sleeps on her bed) Ember: Like dead trees in cold December Nothing but ashes remain... (Cut to a cemetery.Mourners are shown crying as Ember's casket is lowered into the ground.Ember's ghost is seen behind a dead oak tree.) Ember: Oh, Ember, you will remember Ember, one thing remains (Ember is shown causing a poltergeist with her guitar at her ex-boyfriend's house.Her ex-boyfriend cowers in fear under a desk.) Ember: Ember, so warm and tender You will remember my name! (Cut to Embrer's ex-boyfriend being put into a straight jacket and being sent to "The Asylum For The Crimminally Insane".Bertrand as "Dr.Bert Rand" points to a cell.Ember's ex-boyfriend is placed in the cell.) Ember: Oh ohh! Ember, you will remember Ember, one thing remains Ember, so warm and tender You will remember my name.Yeah! You will remember my name. (Fade back to the Ghost Zone where Ember and her band finish the song.The ghost crowd cheers) Ghost Crowd:Ember ! Ember ! Ember ! Ember ! Ember ! Ember:Thank you! Good night! (Cut to backstage) Ghost Bassist:Yo Ember,me and the boys are gonna grab a bite.Want anything? Ember: No,I'm good.See you tomorrow guys. Ghost band:Bye Ember/See ya Ember/Later Ember. (The ghost band flys off in a van.) (Ember pulls out a tattered picture of her and her ex-boyfriend from her pocket.) Ember: I still love you. (Ember sheds a tear which drops on the picture.She kisses the picture then in anger drops it on the ground and crushes it with her boot.) Ember: But as they say,"Love Hurts!" The End Category:Transcripts